


In Cyrus' room

by Maia_Nebula



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: I just don't want the tags to give it away, I'm not mentioning any relationships or characters on purpose, M/M, Slightly edited copy-paste of a story I posted a while ago on Tumblr, to not ruin the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maia_Nebula/pseuds/Maia_Nebula
Summary: He tried to stop his sobs as he resisted, failing miserably at both. And then his shoulder was pushed down again and his knees bent. TJ’s voice softly shushed him, and he cried harder.And TJ’s hand moved from his shoulder to delicately cup his face, turning it upwards so their gazes could meet. TJ’s thumb caressed his cheek lightly.“Hey, it’s ok,” TJ’s eyes were kind. “We don’t have to go back to the party… We don’t have to do anything you don’t want us to…”





	In Cyrus' room

He tried to stop his sobs as he resisted, failing miserably at both. And then his shoulder was pushed down again and his knees bent. TJ’s voice softly shushed him, and he cried harder.

And TJ’s hand moved from his shoulder to delicately cup his face, turning it upwards so their gazes could meet. TJ’s thumb caressed his cheek lightly.  
“Hey, it’s ok,” TJ’s eyes were kind. “We don’t have to go back to the party… We don’t have to do anything you don’t want us to…”

On the edge of the bed in Cyrus’ room, he nodded and pulled TJ closer. He bent forward, his forehead against the hip of TJ’s rough blue jeans, feeling fingers in his hair as he sighed, trying to breathe normally. He failed again, but TJ didn’t say anything.

And TJ never said anything, never pushed him, never expected anything. TJ was not like the rest of his friends –after all, TJ had apparently decided to substitute what was definitely a longed-for good time, with just staying with him in the same room– and that’s why it hurt so bad to stop TJ from–  
“I’m sorry,” he croaked out.  
“It’s ok, don’t worry. We can do it some other time.”

But they shouldn’t. Why did he have to ruin everything?

Feeling worse, he gripped TJ’s waist with his other hand and looked up at him.  
“Let’s do it.”

TJ was, understandably, against it.  
“You are crying–”

He licked his lips and frowned.  
“I said let’s do it. I’m ready.”

TJ returned the frown, before sitting down next to him and holding his hand.  
“You sure?”

He nodded and TJ gave him a small smile, before pulling him in.

Their faces were inches apart–

He licked his lips again–

And TJ moved forward–

Enveloping him in a hug.

It felt as awkward and as good as he’d imagined it, and something warm settled in his chest. He wanted more, so he hugged him back.

And the door was opened suddenly, and Cyrus was on the other side.

TJ and Jonah immediately jumped apart.

All three were speechless, and Jonah knew he looked guilty, but Cyrus’ face was unreadable. He knew better than to look at TJ before Cyrus left.

And Cyrus did leave, closing the door with a quiet ‘sorry’. Wide-eyed, Jonah turned to TJ again.  
“Oh God, oh God, I’m so, so sorry–” He started, desperately.

TJ sighed.  
“Why? We weren’t doing anything wrong.”  
“But he might think–”  
“He can think whatever he wants.”

TJ’s words had an air of finality. Had Cyrus and TJ had a falling-out? The corner of Jonah’s lips turned downward–

But he wanted to feel warm again, so he almost dove into TJ’s arms. TJ chuckled, and Jonah turned pink.  
“Thank you,” he said, burying his face in TJ’s hoodie. He could feel TJ nodding.  
“It’s cool. I’m here.”

And he’d said he was ready, ready to go back out and rejoin the celebrations, but he still nuzzled into TJ instead, feeling the panic of one of his worst episodes receding. And TJ’s hand still combed through his hair.


End file.
